


i'm stuck on you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [26]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Gagalmove on? Tanya Yukinari.





	i'm stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Perasaan Yukinari berpihak kepada Touko, hal itu tidak dapat ia pungkiri.

Meski gadis itu tidak menyukainya balik, Yukinari tetap setia dengan perasaannya. Ia menyukai Touko bukan semata-mata karena berharap disukai kembali, tetapi karena Touko adalah Touko. Keceriaannya, keramahannya, kepolosannya, itulah yang membuat Touko menjadi seorang Touko.

Yah, walau tentu saja munafik jika Yukinari bilang dia tidak peduli Touko akan menerima perasaannya. Siapa sih yang mau perasaannya dianggap sekadar angin lalu dan merasa cukup dengan mencinta sepihak?

Kalaupun ada, orang itu jelas bukan Yukinari.

Dan perasaan itu jelas bukan perasaan Yukinari pada Touko.


End file.
